


Order (and I'll do it)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [41]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bri in a maid dress, Demi!Bri, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, No actual sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, ask to tag, feminization kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Prompt - Brian loses a game of scrabble and has to dress up like a maid.





	Order (and I'll do it)

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy? Answering a prompt? It's more likely than you think.  
Also an addition into the demi!bri universe!  
Enjoy!

Brian scrambles to get to the entryway as soon as he hears Freddie’s heavy platform boots on the steps. He flails for a second, trying to remember if John said just to greet them or to kneel. His knees ache from how long he had been on them scrubbing the kitchen and bathroom floor. Maybe it would be more attractive if was kneeling. The key scratches at the door and Brian drops to his knees, wincing slightly.

He pulls the skirt down so save some of his modesty, not that he has any left with most of his collarbone, neck, and shoulders on display. His ass is sticking out, but that’s not the first time they’re going to see.

Brian fluffs up his hair and then drops his hands to his lap just as the door opens. He plays with the frilly apron and _hopes _that he looks somewhat appealing. They hadn’t seen him before they left, just going out for the morning with John reminding him of the bargain they had.

It’s the last time he’s going to let Roger pour him drinks during scrabble. The bastard never let his cup get empty. Speaking of, Roger enters first and a wolfish grin forms on his face as he lets out a low whistle.

“Well, isn’t this lovely, good on you John.”  
John is the next in, “it’s only good if she did her job.”

Brian flushes his lips parting automatically. Two years ago, he couldn’t imagine that he’d get turned on by a comment like that. Regardless if it was John or not, and truthfully sometimes it still doesn’t get him in the mood. But damn if he’s not feeling it today.

“Have you, pretty girl?” Freddie closes the door.

He looks to John who arches an eyebrow, “are you going to answer him?”

“I have, Master.”

The reaction is instant. Roger makes a sound like he’s choking and Freddie’s eyes widen before he steps forward to tilt Brian’s head back. He lets himself be pushed back with a slight flush.

“Not yet,” John says sharply.

Freddie sends him an irritated glance before dropping Brian’s head.

Brian understands what John is getting at, “is there something I can do for you masters?

“I hope you didn’t forget to put the kettle on. I could do with some tea,” John says haughtily.

“Yes, Master, the kettle should be nearly finished.”

John snaps his fingers and Brian gets onto his feet. Roger whistles again as the skit in back rides up. He jumps in surprise when he feels someone grab his ass, Roger he thinks after a second. Brian turns and smiles shyly.

“Roger stop distracting her,” John grins, “she’s airheaded enough.”

Brian nearly melts. It’s not often John lets him act like a ditz or even that he wants to. It feels right today.

“Sorry,” Roger smiles, “go on then, pretty girl, fetch us our tea.”

“Of course, Master. Where shall you take it?”

“The living room,” John says with a touch of exhaustion, “you should know this by now.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Brian bows his head.

When he gets the nod from Freddie, letting him know that he’s been dismissed he hurries into the kitchen. The kettle has just started to scream, and he moves to get the semi-fancy cups. He pours them and checks the color of the tea before setting it on their singular serving tray with all their fixings. Brian knows how to serve their tea, but it’s all part of the game.

The TV is on and he walks in front of it, which earns him a scowl from Roger but there is still a twinkle of amusement and a lot of arousal in his eyes.

“Terribly sorry, Master,” he says as he steps out of the way.

He sets the tray on the table careful to not cause any of the tea to spill out. Brian waits a moment.

“Well, aren’t you going to serve us?” Freddie asks.

“Oh, I seem to have forgotten how you take it,” he says softly, “how silly of me.”

Brian looks up and sees the slight smirk on John’s lips before it vanishes.

“And how long have you been working for us?” John frowns.

“Two years, Master, it’s just, I can’t ever keep it straight.”

Roger snorts, “but you can count? It’s counting sugar and adding a little milk.”

Brian looks down in shame. Roger’s raspy displeasure dropping straight to his dick. He shifts to keep his dress from showing it too prominently.

“I’m sorry, Master. I can make it now.”

Roger waves his hand, “I’ve lost my taste for it.”

Freddie stands up suddenly, “how can you expect such a pretty thing to have any brains?”

He bites back the whine as Freddie’s fingers skim down his thigh before wrapping around his garter belt. Freddie jerks it and this time he doesn’t quite manage to catch the moan.

“I mean, she can’t even keep herself neat.”

Freddie repeats the action and he sees know how the garter belt had been slightly off-center. Brian pushes back with Freddie’s hand slips under his skirt to play with his lacy panties, he pulls and let it smack back against Brian’s hip. His knees go week.

“Master,” he whispers.

“You know,” Freddie mouths near the shell of his ear, “why you’re so good at following orders?”

Brian shakes his head not trusting his voice.

“It’s because there’s nothing in that pretty head of yours.”

Freddie tugs and lets the band smack against him again, “that’s why you can’t remember something as simple as a tea order.”

He lets out a breathy moan. Freddie’s hands skip up his ribs and then down. Freddie’s lips press against his neck briefly before stepping away. Brian leans towards him, but the hands on his spine keep him from following too much further. Freddie walks back to the couch and sits back down between John and Roger. He tries to shake the fuzziness away, but he wants to fall into it, even though he wants to keep up this game.

“Fred,” Roger whines, “now she won’t be able to think _at all.” _

His eyes flutter and he takes deep breaths through his nose to try and focus. It doesn’t work, not with how the others are staring at him. He looks down as the flush climbs up his cheeks.

“I take three sugars,” John says casually, “count them and I’ll tell you to stop.”

Brian swallows and bends to carefully drop each cube into the cup. His voice wobbles as he counts out each one.

“Look at that,” John says breathlessly, “you can count.”

He looks up through his lashes and then directly at Freddie, “how many would you like, master?”

“Actually,” Roger cuts in.

Brian lifts his head to look at Roger.

“I’d rather not stress her out too much,” he grins, “come sit on my lap.”

He straightens his dress before awkwardly walking over to Roger. His limbs feel a little disconnected from his head, the fuzziness curling around him. Roger pats his thighs and Brian hesitates for a moment.

“How would you like me, Master?”

“Straddle me, pretty girl.”

Freddie offers a steadying hand as he steps. His knees sink into the space between the cushions of the couch. Roger’s hands go around his hips, thumbs pressing just above the point of them. He strokes the silky fabric and Brian lowers his weight gently feeling the bulge in Rog’s pants. Roger sighs as he settles. Brian his careful to not wiggle too much as Roger sets to his new task of marking along the exposed skin of Brian’s torso and neck. He balances himself by squeezing into the muscles of Roger’s shoulder.

He feels someone loosening the ribbons holding the vest of the dress in place. He turns his head, which Roger simply moves on the exposed skin, to see Freddie twirling the ribbon into a bundle. His hand slips between them and tosses that part of the dress to the side. The fabric slides down, no longer bunched up, and Roger nips at the skin above his sternum.

Brian is dimly aware of the breathy sighs escaping his lips. Roger is carefully avoiding his dick, his hands playing with his thighs instead until Brian gives the word that he is completely interested in this. He sees Freddie stand up and hums, Brian flicks his eyes up following the movement.

Roger reaches up and turns his head into a kiss. Brian opens his mouth allowing Roger to explore fully. He sighs through his nose as Freddie starts tugging on his hair. It takes him a few seconds to realize that the tugging has a rhythm.

“Are you really braiding hair right now?”

Freddie laughs, “loosely, let's try to make not as much as a hassle in the morning. Besides don’t you want to watch it come loose the more we wreck our pretty maid?”

Roger’s eyes darken at the thought. Brian lets his head be pulled back as Freddie tightens his braid. Some of his curls have twisted into each other and are pulling, not painful, but noticeable. He jumps when Roger licks the side of his neck before biting down. His hips buck involuntarily. Freddie’s hands run down his shoulders pulling the sleeves down with him.

Brian whines and turns towards John, wondering where his third partner is. John is sitting in the same spot, body turned towards them and sipping his tea casually. His mouth goes dry at the seeming lack of interest from John if he doesn’t see the way John has his legs spread to alleviate some of the pressure from the tent in his pants.

“Master?” his voice comes out high.

“I’m enjoying the show,” John says casually, “at least you seem to know how to be a good girl for us.”

Brian moans.

“What do you want us to do, pretty girl?” Freddie asks.

Is he interested enough to let this go the entire way? He certainly feels like he is. In fact, he is a little more than eager to move this along. Is it to be done with this? Brian tilts his head, thoughts clearing somewhat as Roger lifts his hands from Brian’s body. No, he wants to drag this out, but he wants to be moving a little faster through the foreplay.

“Can you fuck me, masters?” He asks quietly.

The response is instant as Roger’s hands begin exploring with more intent. His hands skim under the skirt before settling above the band of his underwear.

“You ready, pretty girl?” Roger asks again, his rasp thicker.

“Of course, master.”

Through talent or pure horniness, Roger is able to pull off his panties without tearing any of the delicate lace. Freddie helps Brian lean back as the panties slip down his legs and are tossed somewhere to the side. He sticks his bottom lip out.

“But, Master, I worked so hard to clean for you today.”

“I know pretty girl,” Roger rubs the skin previously covered by his panties, “just think of this as a reward, for doing such a good job.”

“And then you’ll get another one tomorrow for doing the same thing,” Freddie whispers.

Brian looks to John who is now setting his cup back on the tray, with a casual glance at Brian he stands and twists so that his back pops.

“Well, let’s show our appreciation,” John murmurs, “a pretty girl like you deserves to only be fucked on the best sheets.”

“Silk is so hard to clean, Master.”

John grabs his jaw before nosing along the edge of it, “it’s that or we fuck you on the floor.”

He grins, “whatever, the masters would like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser at the end, is a teaser. There's no other word for it. You can just imagine whatever sex you'd like from here.  
Also introducing airheaded!Bri because I can and it was a lot of fun writing that dirty talk, so that's a thing. Or I guess Bri pretending to be airheaded (and not just being his usual dumb self)  
As always leave your thoughts and comments below, or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
